


save state

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: But He Gets Better, Gen, travis gets beheaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: Travis Touchdown dies on Mars.
Relationships: Travis Touchdown & Jeane the Half-Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: GhM fanfiction





	save state

It happens very quickly. He sees it before he feels it: the open fountain of his neck gushing red, just under his line of sight. Then follows the pain. It leaps from nerve to excruciating nerve, like a white-hot spark building itself to bonfire; it blinds him, his eyes rolling back into the thumping dark of his skull and dying brain. His vision returns upside-down, and his disconnected limbs start to go numb, one by one. All too soon nothing feels like anything anymore. His bleeding corpse collapses with finality in a bloody heap-- five feet below his severed head, slowly floating out of Mars' gravitational pull.

Travis Touchdown is dead. And he is weightless, spinning out through the open air. 

Unfortunately, the actual dying part is way slower. Around him, the planet glows faintly: orange and pink and white. He feels himself do a stupid little loop-de-loop. It's underwhelming as fuck. But it's on his fifth or sixth rotation that she finally appears. 

"So it's me here, after all. I'm touched, I guess." Jeane, twenty-something and whole, is staring back at him. She crosses her legs, minding the folds of her sundress, and sits impossibly on nothing at all-- a stationary point left untouched by gravity. Unless she's just spinning with him. Like hell he'd try to make sense of the physics now. "This it for you, Travis?"

John Winter's saying something on the ground: something about peanut butter, or whatever. Maybe hearing nonsense and seeing ghosts is part of dying, too. He opens his mouth, but whatever gristle's left of his throat can only wheeze. Jeane raises a brow and gives him a long, perplexed look-over.

"Nah... didn't think so." She cants her head to the side, squinting. A lock of blonde hair slips off the curve of her shoulder. Travis can't hold onto much more than her words anymore; around him, the edges of the world reach in closer and closer, a blackness creeping in through his periphery. "How 'bout that? You got a bit left in you, old man." 

Travis gurgles.

"Ugh." With a faint sigh, she stands, smoothing a wrinkle out of her dress. Jeane shifts her weight from one foot to the other. A smile, or a grimace, pulls the corners of her lips. "Travis--" Jeane's really frowning now, her face wracked with something he can't read, "--hey, I've been dead for ten years now, you know? I'm fine. So cut the sentimental bullshit and go home already. You've wasted more than enough time already." 

"Jeane," Travis rasps.

"Yeah, Travis. I'm here." His vision fades away. "Now go finish your game for me."

When he jolts awake again, it's as if he's fallen every last mile back down to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with short nmh drabbles lmao. i've had the image of travis' consiousness jumping from his clone body back to his original one since shortly after i played travis strikes again, but it took until now to get it all out without trying to redo it again. 
> 
> thanks for reading; let's meet again in nmh3! <3


End file.
